


Green Christmas

by sakabelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakabelle/pseuds/sakabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be innocent, Niall inviting Harry over to Ireland for his family's Christmas festivities. He's just being a good friend. Instead, it turns into an excuse for Maura and Denise to try and push the two smitten boys together at every opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pintsandguitars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsandguitars/gifts).



> Written for pintsandguitars who asked for "Harry is left alone for Christmas when Anne's boyfriend surprises her with a trip. Niall, being the wonderful friend he is, invites Harry over to his house for the annual Horan Christmas dinner. The Horan family realize what's going on between the two, but both seem to be oblivious. So they try to get them together. Very rom-com esque. (Or something like that). Just two lovesick idiots who are completely clueless."
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Happy Christmas :)

**~Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me~**

“So they're going away?”

“Yeah.”

“And they just sprung this on you?” 

“Yeah.”

“And when do they leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

Niall turns his mouth down while he watches Harry's disappointed face through the computer screen. Their semester at Oxford is over, so he's back home in Ireland for the Christmas break. Harry's at home in Holmes Chapel as well, but from the sounds of it, his break is shaping up to be anything but Christmassy.

Niall sighs and spins around in his chair once before turning back to their Skype conversation. He can't imagine being anywhere else for the holidays other than back at his mum's place in Mullingar. England's nice and all, but there's something about the Christmas season that makes Niall want to be surrounded by his family in his tiny hometown.

If his mum announced she was running off to the Bahamas on Christmas Eve with her new boyfriend, he was sure he'd pitch a fit.

He leans into the computer screen. Harry doesn't say anything. It standard that he's quiet, but he's even more silent than usual. Probably because he's broken up about being left alone for the holidays, Niall reckons.

“So come here.” Niall shrugs his shoulders as if it's nothing.

Of course, when the words leave his mouth his heart speeds up and his chest fills with warmth. But there's no way Harry's going to agree to this. They already spend enough time together as it is at Uni.

Instead of laughing or giving Niall a confused look, Harry actually perks up. “There? As in-”

“Ireland?” Niall shrugs again. “Yeah.” No big deal at all. He looks down at his hands. Not a big deal in the least. 

“I,” Harry starts, looking like he's contemplating Niall's suggestion. “Really?”

“Sure,” Niall says. Completely casual.

“And your family won't mind?”

Niall laughs. Just like Harry to be concerned about putting his family out when he's already got nothing to do for Christmas. “Harry, do you know how many people will already be crammed into this tiny house? It's no problem at all. Plus if my mam knew that you were going to be alone for the holidays – you're going to be alone, aren't ya? What about Gemma?”

Harry shakes his head. “My sister's staying at school over the holidays.”

“Yeh,” Niall continues, brushing past any obvious annoyance that Harry's family has left him high and dry for the holidays. “If my mam knew you were going to be alone for the holidays, she'd already be in Holes Chapel dragging yer arse over here.”

Harry smiles wide and Niall can't help it as well.

“All right,” Harry says, shrugging his shoulders. “I'll come visit you for Christmas.”

Niall beams because he can't hide his excitement. When he left school for the break he had to hide his disappointment that he wouldn't see his friend for a couple weeks.

Now it seems Christmas is coming early.

* * *

Glancing around the Dublin Airport. Being Christmas Eve, there are people everywhere. 

That's when Harry realises he hasn't a clue what he's gotten himself into. When Niall suggested he spend Christmas with him, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Now that he's actually here, he's starting to worry.

He's never met Niall's mum, or any of his family, really. Save for a quick “hello,” to his brother who had come to pick Niall up for a couple of pints at the dorms when he was passing through London.

But he didn't want to spend the holidays wallowing in his own self pity in his empty house. And to spend some extra time with Niall when he thought he wouldn't get to see him for a few weeks? Even better.

Walking quickly over to the baggage claim area, he slings his backpack over one shoulder. And that's when he notices him.

Niall. 

He's standing at the baggage area, wearing a wide grin, a long coat and holding a sign that says “Mr. Styles.” As if Harry doesn't know exactly who he's looking for. As if he doesn't think about Niall's bright and happy face every moment of every day.

Well, maybe not _every_ moment. Every second moment. 

“Hey,” Harry says, walking over to him and wrapping his free arm around him in an easy hug.

“Hey. Glad you made it.”

Harry smiles and the baggage carousel behind them starts to move. If Niall's glad he made it, Harry's over the moon. It's almost a blessing in disguise that his mum decided to ditch him for Christmas.

“Me too.” He can't stop smiling so he looks over to where the baggage is being spit out. Because the last thing he wants is for Niall to catch on to his tiny crush on him. That would make these next couple of days really awkward.

As luck would have it, his suitcase is one of the first ones to be unloaded. So Harry grabs it and follows Niall out to the parking garage. He doesn't have a clue where he's going, so he just walks alongside his friend, glancing around at the decorations in the airport and stealing little looks at Niall's face when appropriate.

“It's a bit of a drive,” Niall says once they're inside the car. “Takes about an hour to get to Mullingar. It's no Dublin,” he pauses to laugh, looking around at the traffic. “But it's nice.”

Harry just nods. He doesn't know what else to say really. He couldn't care less how big Niall's town is, as long as Niall's in it.

“Music?” Niall asks, turning up the radio. “Ah, love this song.”

Harry doesn't know the song that Niall's now singing along to, but he smiles and bops his head along to the beat anyway. It's already shaping up to be a nice couple of days.

* * *

Maura Horan taps her foot as she watches the clock in the kitchen.

“Just relax,” Bobby Horan says, not looking up from the book he's reading. “They'll be back soon.”

“I'm anxious,” she says. “They should have been back by now.”

At this point Chris glances up at the clock. “Takes about an hour to get from Dublin to here. Plus it's Christmas Eve, the airport's bound to be busy. They're fine.”

She shrugs her shoulders. 

“You're just excited to meet Harry.”

Maura shoots her husband a look, even though she does smile a little bit. Yes, that definitely part of it. When Niall told her that Harry would be flying in to join their family for Christmas, she wasn't even annoyed that there would be an extra person in their tiny house. Quite the opposite – she's been looking forward to meeting Harry ever since Niall has known him. Because her son quite literally never shuts up about him.

“You know, the boy our son is so smitten with,” Bobby laughs, returning to his book.

“Stop it,” Maura says, smacking her hand on the table and pointing at him. “There'll be none of that when they're here. Don't want to embarrass the poor boy.”

“Which one?” Bobby laughs.

“Either of them,” Maura says, giving him a stern look. A second later, she can hear the front door latch open.

“Hello?” Niall's voice calls out.

Maura claps her hands together and rushes into the front room. Of course Niall is standing there, alongside a curly brown-haired boy who she recognises from the many pictures she's seen. 

“You must be Harry,” she says with a smile, leaning in to give him a hug. She's sort of blocked by Harry's suitcase, but she manages a short embrace all the same. “Niall,” she says, turning to her son. “Get these things out of here, hmmm?”

Niall points a finger at himself.

“Yes you.” Maura rolls her eyes. “There's not a lot of space here as you know, and Greg and Denise will be in the guest room, so put Harry's things in your room.”

Niall sighs with frustration, but Maura doesn't miss the glimmer of excitement in his eyes. Obviously having Harry bunk with him was the right call.

“Can I get you something to drink, love?” Maura asks once Niall shuffles away with Harry's bags.

“Um, sure,” Harry says, and Maura pulls him towards the kitchen.

“I'll put some tea on, you can sit at the table over there. That's my husband Bobby.”

“Hello, Harry,” Bobby says, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Which he does. “It's nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much.”

Harry laughs, but Maura shoots her husband a look. A look which tells him to be a little more subtle.

“All good things I hope.” Harry grins, and Maura has to turn away to tend to the kettle. This boy is positively adorable, but she won't let herself give anything away with the smile on her face. Niall definitely has good taste. 

“But honestly,” Harry continues. “Thank you so much for letting me come here and spend Christmas with you. As soon as Niall asked me I was delighted.”

_Delighted?_ Maura keeps her palms splayed over the counter and her focus on the kettle.

“Oh really?” she asks, intrigued. 

“Yeah,” Harry says. “Didn't want to spend the holidays alone. And I've missed Niall ever since school let out.”

It's at this point that Maura turns around and gives Bobby another look. A look which tells him that perhaps Niall's obvious crush on his schoolmate isn't that one-sided.

“Really?” Maura asks slowly, just when the kettle starts to whistle. She ignores it. More pressing matters at the moment. 

Of course Niall has impeccable timing and chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen, ceasing Maura's interrogation. 

“Christ, your bags are heavy,” he says, plopping himself down into one of the wooden chairs. “What's that, mum? Tea? I'd love some, thanks.”

“T'anks,” Harry snickers.

“Hey,” Niall says. “You can't mock me here. This is Irish country. You know, the country of Ireland. You're the one in the minority here, Styles.”

Halfway through Niall's sentence, Harry starts laughing. Maura smiles as she looks down at the two of them. “There's your tea,” she says, placing emphasis on her accent.

“Stop it, mum,” Niall says, looking up at her while Harry laughs even harder. “You'll only encourage him.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, sipping at his tea and still smirking. “Do you have any traditions for Christmas Eve, then?”

Maura gives Niall a look. Her son obviously hasn't told Harry anything about what they do – he's just jumped at the chance to have him accompany him. Niall doesn't even look back up at her, he's too busy watching Harry sip his tea.

“Well,” Maura starts, placing her hands on her hips. “First Niall's brother, Greg, and his family will come here to drop off their things. They live in Dublin, so they'll stay the night. Then we'll go to Midnight Mass at the Church.”

Niall grins and nods along with his mum, while Harry looks up at her and continues to listen intently. 

“Then we'll come back, go to sleep, and in the morning we'll open gifts and do stockings. I usually make a pancake breakfast with Denise – that's Greg's wife – and then we'll get started on this dinner. It's a busy couple of days.” She smiles, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder.

“But it's the best.” Niall nods his head eagerly. “Absolutely the best.”

Maura nods along with him. If she has anything to do with it, it'll be Niall's best Christmas ever.

* * *

Shortly after tea and a couple quick rounds of FIFA, Greg and his family arrive.

It's the usual hustle and bustle of a family arriving for Christmas. Everyone is crowded around the small front hall area, hugs are happening before the coats are even off and there's laughter all around.

“Who's this?” Denise asks after a couple of moments. 

“This is Harry,” Niall says, as if he's almost proud of himself for bringing his friend there. Because, well, he is. That and the fact that he gets to spend his favourite holiday with his favourite person is just an added bonus.

“Oh,” Denise says, nodding politely. “And are you two-” 

Before she can answer, Maura latches herself onto Denise and whispers something in her ear. Niall just frowns as he tries to make out what his mum is saying, but he can't. Not with all of the ruckus his father is causing by playing with his little nephew in the background.

“Ah.” Denise nods her head once Maura pulls away. A warm smile is washed across her face – what could his mum have possibly said to her? “You're the roommate.”

Niall raises his eyebrow. He's never known anyone to get that excited over meeting someone's roommate before, but Denise is generally a warm and friendly person anyway so he doesn't think much of it. That, and Harry's already hugging her and treating her like he's known her all of his life.

Which is one of the things Niall likes the most about him. He can fit right in wherever he goes. Which is part of the reason it made so much sense for him to invite him over for Christmas at the drop of a hat.

“And so he just suggested you come here?” Denise asks Harry just when Niall decides to start paying attention to their conversation again. “Niall,” Denise says, looking genuinely touched and holding her hand to her chest. “You're the sweetest.”

Niall just shrugs. Denise really doesn't need to make more of this than it is. 

“No, really,” she gushes, turning to Harry. “You're so lucky to have such a lovely friend. Not a lot of people would do something like that.”

“It was nothing, Denise, really,” Niall says. He's sure his cheeks are burning. Can't they just go back to playing FIFA?

“Well,” she says, giving Harry another smile. “I sure hope you know how much Niall cares for you.”

“Right,” Niall says, cutting her off and grabbing Harry's arm before feeling awkward and instantly dropping it. “This was lovely but we've got a FIFA game to get back to so we'll see you all in an hour or so for church. Bye!”

Just like that Niall rushes off with Harry following right behind him.

“Sisters,” Niall shakes his head and rolls his eyes once he and Harry are back in his room.

Harry just laughs. “Yeah.”

* * *

“We'll have to split into two cars,” Bobby says when they're getting ready to leave for church. 

Harry glances around. He's lucky that he usually dresses nice because Niall didn't tell him they'd have to get dressed up. Which is the kind of thing that would totally slip his mind. Because Niall's not the sort of person to plan ahead. That's alright – his “go as they come” type of personality is exactly what he likes about him.

Plus the dress pants and collared shirt aren't hurting either. Harry doesn't think he's ever seen Niall look quite so cleaned up. Even when they have events at school the most he does is wear a plain t-shirt without a print on it.

“How're we going to work this,” Bobby mutters, looking down at his fingers like he's trying to work out the math. “If Greg and Denise take their car... will you be able to take Niall and Harry?”

“Uh,” Denise says, glancing over at Harry. He shrugs his shoulders – what's he got to do with this decision?

“No,” she continues, grinning a little. “No we can't take them, because we've got Theo's carseat in the back and there's no room.”

“Hmm,” Bobby says. “Well, if we take both of them then it'll be quite tight in the back. You know our car's quite small,” he laughs, looking over at Niall.

Maura nudges him.

Harry furrows his eyebrows. Why's this so difficult? “Well, we can split...” he suggests, even though he really doesn't want to ride to the church without Niall. But he also doesn't want to put Niall's family out, either. Not after everything they're doing to accommodate him.

“No, no,” Denise says. “There's really no space in our car. Loads of crap in the backseat, never clean it up. If you don't mind, Maura,” she says, widening her eyes at her mother-in-law.

“No, no trouble at all.” Maura nods her head and zips up her coat. “It'll be a bit snug, but that's fine. Come on, let's get going. You know how the crowds are.”

Harry looks over at Niall as they all shuffle out of the house. Niall just shrugs, like all of this is completely normal. Which Harry supposes it is. After all, he doesn't know any better.

Maura wasn't exaggerating when she said that the back of their car would be a tight fit. Once Harry and Niall are both sat down, their thighs are squished up against each other and their shoulders are rubbing.

But Harry really doesn't mind.

“Sorry,” Niall says as he twists his body towards Harry's. “Really not tryin' to grab ya,” he laughs, though it sounds a bit more nervous than it usually does. “Just tryin' to do up my seatbelt.” Harry tries to give Niall some room, but it isn't really in abundance. He shifts over, but Niall's hand still brushes against his arse while he fishes around for the buckle. It's a bit of slow torture for Harry, because this is probably the only way Niall will ever touch him like that.

Finally, it clicks into place. Niall tries to shift over so that Harry can buckle his seatbelt as well, but like Harry, he really can't move very much. Harry ends up nearly grabbing a fistful of Niall's bum before finally finding the buckle.

“Sorry,” Harry says. He's thankful it's so dark because his face is burning hot. This is mortifying.

“It's fine,” Niall laughs, but it's still nervous and weird sounding.

The ride to the church isn't very long, but Harry's heart still pounds the whole time. He's squished up so close to Niall, he doesn't know what to do with his hands, so they just sit awkwardly in his lap and he's mentally berating himself for even feeling this way at all.

Niall's a friend. He's just a friend and his invitation to Christmas was just a friendly thing that friends do for other friends who are feeling sad.

“We're here,” Niall says once they pull into the lot. 

Harry nods and takes a deep breath. At least now all he needs to focus on is... whatever Midnight Mass is, exactly.

* * *

Midnight Mass is long. It's always long, but this year feels especially long. Niall's about ready to drop once they walk back into the house. After mass, and the squished up car ride back to the house (which was nice, albeit frustrating) sleep is the only thing on his mind.

That is, until he and Harry end up in his bedroom.

This is bad. Obviously they share a dorm together at Uni but this is different somehow. Maybe it's because at school each of them have their own space in the dorm and each half is their own.

Something about having Harry undress in his bedroom at home is a lot more personal. Niall gulps, tearing his eyes away from Harry's torso as he pulls his own shirt over his head and pulls the covers over himself. He doesn't need Harry to notice that he's sporting a semi already. Niall really can't think of anything more embarrassing.

At least he had the good sense to set Harry up his own little cot. So this way they don't need to share the bed and awkwardly brush up against one another.

“Night,” Niall yawns dramatically, flicking off the lamp. The sooner he falls asleep, the better. It won't be hard, anyway. 

“Night.” He hears Harry reply, before fading off to sleep.

* * *

Niall wakes up a bit late the next morning, opening his eyes and seeing 10:14 displayed on his bedside clock. This is the norm for Christmas morning. 

He steals at quick glance over at Harry. He's positively adorable, sleeping with the covers pulled halfway up his face. 

Just a couple more seconds of watching him, before Niall can't take it and shakes him gently. “Harry,” he whispers. “It's Christmas.”

“Mmm,” Harry mutters. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, let's go downstairs and open gifts.”

Harry sits up slowly, and it's a good thing Niall is tired and focused on the events of the day because the covers slip off of him and reveal his smooth skin.

Still, he looks at the wall just past Harry. Just in case. 

“I didn't get you anything,” Harry says slowly, his voice low and full of sleep.

“Yeah well you had about three hours notice so I'll forgive you,” Niall laughs. He doesn't give a shit that Harry hasn't got anything for him. His presence is more than enough. “Come on.”

Niall pulls on his fluffy black robe and Harry pulls on a t-shirt to go with his flannel pyjamas. The two of them trot downstairs. Of course, they're the last ones awake.

“Well it's about time,” Bobby laughs. “We were about to send the search party.”

Maura hits him on the arm. “We were not. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeh,” Niall says, setting himself down on the shay lounger. “Um...”

“We thought Harry could sit with you,” Denise says, shrugging her shoulders from her spot in front of the Christmas tree. She's sitting on the floor with little Theo, ready to pass out gifts. 

“Ah,” Niall says. This is just like the car all over again. “Well... I suppose there's space. C'mere, Harry,” he laughs, noticing for him to sit beside him.

There's really not enough space for two people on the shay lounger, but they make it work. Niall moves over, letting Harry lean back and Niall sits on the edge. Then he yawns, because even though it's not early they got back home bloody late the night before.

“Oh just lean back against him and relax, Nialler,” Denise laughs, waving her hand.

Niall raises his eyebrow. No way in hell he's doing that.

“You'll be more comfortable,” Dense says, raising her voice into a higher tone. It's positively annoying and Niall's happy he never grew up with her as a sister. She would have drove him insane. The worst part is that he's sure she's right, but he really doesn't think that–

“Come on,” Harry laughs, pulling at Niall's robe.

Niall makes a big show of rolling his eyes, but he still leans back against Harry. It's not like he doesn't want to, he just doesn't want to show it.

“Lovely.” Denise claps her hands together. “Let's pass out gifts then.”

The morning goes on as it typically does every year. Denise passes Theo a gift and tells him who to hand it to. He does, much to everyone's amusement and they unwrap it.

Harry rests his head on Niall's shoulder every time he unwraps a present, and it sends a chill up Niall's spine every time. This is certainly not how he pictured it would be when he invited Harry to come stay with them.

But soon enough, all of the gifts are open and there is wrapping paper everywhere.

“Well,” Maura says, standing up. “I suppose we'd better get breakfast on.”

And just like that, she and Denise leave the room to start making pancakes. Which leaves the boys to clean up the mess that's been made.

“Don't worry about it,” Harry says, sitting up. “Let me clean it up. It's the least I can do. This is just lovely.”

Niall feels as though his heart could burst. And Harry hasn't even done anything – just offered to clean up some crumpled paper and boxes.

But maybe it's the soft smile on his face that makes him melt. And cuddling with him all morning certainly didn't help either. If he had it bad before Harry showed up for Christmas, he's got it a lot worse now.

* * *

Food is no joke around the Horan household. As soon as the large breakfast of pancakes is over, Maura and Denise are right back at it in the kitchen preparing supper.

And somehow, he and Niall have ended up being on turkey duty. They're both positively terrible at this – neither of them are very good cooks. They don't have to cook anything at school and when they're at home... well they don't have to gut a turkey.

But they're standing at the counter with their arms deep into this bird, getting out everything they don't need so they can stuff it with.

“This is gross,” Niall says.

Harry just giggles, because the cringing look on Niall's face is adorable. That, and he really doesn't find it that gross. Just a bit slimy.

“It's not that bad,” he insists, pulling... something out of the bird and tossing it into the bin Maura instructed them to use.

“Really is,” Niall replies, shrugging his shoulders. He just stands there and watches Harry continue to do the gutting.

Harry rolls his eyes and does it, because he knows Niall's not going to. Not that he cares at all and there's really no sense in them both having their hands in the bird. 

“How's it going over here, lads?” Maura asks, walking over to them. “Niall, don't just stand there.”

Harry grins.

“Harry's got it under control, Mum,” Niall says, motioning towards him.

“Nonsense, get your hands in there too. It's a big bird, plenty of room.”

Niall gives her a look, but obliges. He grudgingly sticks his hand inside the turkey, right beside Harry's. The backs of their hands brush against each other, and Harry just smiles. Niall isn't actually doing anything, he just has his hand inside the turkey but that's fine. It's good enough. Just like when they were “cuddling” on the lounger earlier. It wasn't real, but it was enough.

Not that this is anything like that, but he's still standing there with Niall. And Niall still has that cute pout on his face, so it's enough. Harry smiles again at Niall.

Niall just blushes and turns away before pulling his hand out of the turkey, “That's probably good enough,” he says.

Harry nods. It probably is. Even though Niall didn't help at all.

* * *

“The bench, mum? Really?” Niall asks when they finally sit down to dinner. 

“Well, seating is limited.” Maura shrugs, sitting down at the table. “You'll just share the bench. It's fine.”

Niall's beginning to get annoyed with all of this. Somehow, it's a lot harder to ignore his crush on Harry when he's at home with his family instead of at Uni. Go figure.

“Actually,” Niall says, surveying the table. “We forgot cranberry sauce, shit.” He gets up to go to the kitchen to retrieve it.

“You should go help him, Harry,” Denise suggests. “Cause you'll need to bring a bowl too... yeah.”

Harry shrugs and follows Niall into the kitchen. They almost get there until they walk under the arch outside of the dining room.

“Mistletoe!” Maura and Denise both shout at the same time.

“What?” Niall says, and his voice is sharper than usual. This is getting ridiculous. 

“Mistletoe,” Denise repeats. “You both walked under it, so you've got to, you know...” She grins.

“Denise,” Niall says, glaring at her. His face is burning red because he really does want to kiss Harry but there's no way he's going to and there's no way Harry's going to agree to it.

“What?” Denise asks, still grinning like this is all a big joke. “He obviously wants to.”

Niall turns to look at Harry. He's got a stupid smile on his face and he just shrugs his shoulders.

“I...” His whole family is watching him now. This is positively mortifying. “He does not.” Niall can't even bear to look at Harry so he just stares at his sister-in-law because she's the least embarrassing person in the room.

“Please,” Denise says. “He's been making eyes at you the whole time he's been here. Just kiss him and get it over with.”

Niall opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. This can't be happening. Not on Christmas day in front of his whole family of all places. 

“Lord, son, just kiss him already because the turkey's getting cold.”

Niall doesn't even have a chance to register what his father said because the next thing he knows, Harry's mouth is on his own. It's warm and it's soft and it's nothing like Niall imagined it would be (and hell, he's imagined it a lot) but it's better. So much better.

He sinks into the kiss, letting himself relax for a second before Harry pulls away and they open their eyes.

They're both still standing there, Niall's heart pounding in his chest. For a moment, he completely forgets how many people are watching them.

“You really wanted to do that?” Niall asks him.

“Well, yeah.” Harry grins, shrugging his shoulders a bit sheepishly. “For some time.”

“Me too.” Niall's smiling now. The shock is starting to wear off and the happiness is starting to set in.

“Great,” Bobby says, interrupting them. “It's done, you're happy, he's happy, Denise and Maura are happy and I'll be happy once we get to eat.”

Niall just laughs, lacing his fingers with Harry's as they walk to the kitchen to get the cranberry sauce. Though the way his stomach is flip-flopping, he's sure he won't be able to eat a bite.

* * *

After supper, dessert and a round of Monopoly, Harry finds himself back in Niall's bedroom. Only this time, he's not stuck on a lousy cot.

He's laying in Niall's bed, wearing only his boxers and kissing him softly.

“I still haven't got you a present, you know,” Harry says in between kisses.

“It's fine,” Niall replies, twirling Harry's curls around his fingers. “This is more than enough.”

“Hmmmm....” Harry sighs, kissing Niall's mouth one more time before kissing his shoulder, then his chest, then his torso before moving down to the edge of his boxers.

“Harry,” Niall sighs, even though it comes out as more of a moan. “What're you doing?”

“Giving you your gift,” Harry replies, wiggling his eyebrows as he fiddles with the band on Niall's boxers before pulling them off and tossing them into the corner. He doesn't even give Niall any warning before stretching his lips over his hard cock.

“Fuck, Harry,” Niall hisses.

Harry looks up at him and pops his mouth off. “Shhh,” he says sternly. “You want to alert the whole house? Don't make a sound.”

“Demanding,” Niall laughs a bit, thrusting his hips upwards. “I like it.”

“What was that?” Harry asks, tilting his head to the side a little.

Niall obviously gets the hint because he just widens his eyes and doesn't say another word.

Harry places his lips back onto the tip of Niall's prick. He slowly sucks on the head at first before licking the slit and taking all of it in.

Niall grips at the sheets and stifles a moan in his throat. Harry smirks around his cock and keeps going, bobbing his head up and down and slicking it with spit.

He grips the base of it with his hand, twisting as he moves his head. Niall's thrusting into his mouth now, and even though Harry wants to tell him to cut it out because it's probably making noise, he doesn't. He just goes along with the motion, keeping the pace that Niall's setting for him and maybe moving just a little faster to get him going.

“Harry,” Niall lets out, and Harry slaps the side of his arse upon hearing that. It won't solve their noise problem, but it's fun and he figures Niall will probably like it.

He's right, because Niall winces and comes seconds later. Harry swallows all of it, taking only a moment to wipe his mouth off while Niall catches his breath.

“Wow,” Niall gasps. “That was...”

He doesn't have time to finish because Harry's pulling his own boxers off and rolling over onto his back. If Niall likes it a bit rough, he'll give it to him a bit rough. 

He grabs at the blonde boy's arm. “My turn, yeah?”

Niall nods eagerly as he shuffles downwards. “Fuck, yeah. This is hot, Harry.”

Harry has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling. He places his hand onto the back of Niall's head and pushes it down.

Niall takes Harry's cock into his mouth easily. It's a good thing, because Harry grips at Niall's shaggy blonde hair and fucks his mouth. Niall doesn't complain (though he can't really, with his mouth full of Harry's prick) but he doesn't choke either. He even manages to lick the underside as Harry thrusts into his mouth.

Heat pools into Harry's stomach and he groans. He knew it'd be fast as soon as he got into bed with Niall but he didn't think it'd be this fast. “Gonna come,” he warns, before sighing and coming into Niall's mouth.

Niall pulls away after swallowing it and licking up the rest from the tip. He crawls back up to join Harry and wraps his arm around him. “Pretty good gift, I'd say.”

Harry chuckles. “Yeah.”

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” Niall says, snuggling up to him closer and closing his eyes.

Harry takes just a second to look down at Niall. He smiles to himself. This Christmas couldn't have been any better – and just a couple of days ago he thought it'd be one of the worst ever. 

“Merry Christmas, Niall.”


End file.
